A Hierarchy to Kill For: Revised
by ArturiaBlackandAmadeaWeasley
Summary: Amadea Marco, as a child was always puzzled, not knowing where her father disappeared to. One day, being dragged to Malfoy Manor, she met the bombastic, Draco Malfoy. Neither knew that one day, their lives would be turned upside down. Draco/OC. Revised and rating upped to "M" for violence, language, and mature chapters.
1. Dead as the Winter Frost: Part 1

**A Hierarchy to Kill For: Revised**

Author's Note: Yes, I did change the plot line. I don't like to change or stray away from the books or the movies. I saw some plot holes that I wasn't pleased with, so I have decided to revise and edit my story. I do hope you enjoy. I will be upping up the violence, swearing, gore, etc. Thank you for your patience and time. I love my readers very much!

XOXO,

Amadea

**Chapter 1: Dead as the Winter Frost**

**Part 1**

_**Dingy.**_

_**Dark.**_

_**Sad.**_

_I wonder why Mama was so excited to see this place… It looks like something out of a scary book. _Amadea's childish imagination ran wild as she was begrudgingly accepting the fact that her mother was practically sprinting to the front door, dragging her daughter by the sleeve of her coat. The bitter winter wind nipped at their bare faces, teeth chattering as a gentle snow began to fall. Her blonde locks and icy-blue eyes were almost identical to her mother's.

"Now remember what I told you about manners, Amadea?"

"Yes, Mama."

"Good." Knocking onto the door, it slowly creaked open to a little house elf with big doe eyes.

"Good m-morning, Mrs. Marco, Miss Marco." The quivering house elf greeted, bowing. "D-do co-come in. May I t-take y-your c-OOF!" The house elf was knocked back as Amadea's Mother, Annette threw her coat at the poor little creature. "Don't you know how to take care of guests properly?" She scolded as Amadea unbuttoned her coat. "I might as well tell Lucius how poorly you are at even taking my coat. I'll have to get it cleaned properly. Filthy elf."

"M…My apologies, Mrs. M-Marco. I w-wil-"

"Will what? Keep on stuttering. Just take out coats and be gone. Vermin. Amadea, hurry up." Annette scoffed at the quivering mess. Amadea looked over at the house elf as it began to tear up after Annette walked away.

The little girl couldn't understand why she was so mean to the poor little guy. Walking up to him, the house elf nearly jumped out of its rags as she helped pick up her mother's coat. "N-no, Miss… Minky will g-get her coat…" The house elf didn't stop shaking as it hung up Annette's coat, turning around to grab Amadea's. "I got it, Minky. I'm sorry Mama was mean. I'm Amadea. Don't call me Miss." Minky's eyes welled up with tears as it bowed to Amadea and smiled. "I-it's an honor to meet y-you, Amadea. Minky is glad to be of service."

"I don't want your service. I'd like to be friends." The smile beamed on the house elf's face. Before the little elf could respond, Annette stormed into the room. "Don't blather on to this creature, come. You've wasted enough time talking to something that doesn't matter."

"But, Mama… everyone matters." Annette snorted at her statement, pulling her daughter into a Drawing Room, where a woman with black and blonde hair sat, pouring cups of tea. "So this is the beauty I have heard so much about." The woman, beautiful, petite, and poise, walked over to Amadea, bending down, smiling at her. Her eyes were an icy gray color, contrasting with the black in her hair, she was very beautiful to Amadea, beautiful like her mother, but her mother's eyes weren't filled with the warmth that this woman had. "It's so lovely to meet you, Amadea. I'm Narcissa, Narcissa Malfoy." Amadea curtsied to Narcissa, smiling.

"It's lovely meeting you, Mrs. Malfoy. My Mama talks about you all the time. She says you're a very kind friend, and you knew my Papa." Narcissa smiled at the young girl and nodded.

"Your father was one of the most humble and most kind people I have ever had the honor of knowing. He is greatly missed." Amadea grinned, overjoyed that someone could say something so nice about the father she never had.

"Draco's going to warm up to you so fast. You'll be great friends! Juniper!" A popping sound filled the air, as a small house elf greeted them with a smile. "Yes, Mrs. Malfoy? How may I serve you?"

"Could you find Draco and bring him here? He needs to meet a lovely young lady of Mrs. Marco's."

"Yes, Misses. With honor." The house elf apparated away.

"Please, please, sit down. You both should warm up with a nice cup of tea." Annette stirred her cup of tea, handing the other cup to her daughter, who mimicked her mother's movements. Narcissa watched the young girl with utter fascination and delight. Maybe one day, she could give Draco a sibling. Time will tell for her, and the future was filled with hope.

"So, Narcissa, how has Lucius been, you said he's on business with the… others."

"Yes, he has. He's been away for over a week now. I do miss him terribly, but I have been keeping myself occupied. Ah, Draco, darling, come here!" Amadea heard the soft movement of footsteps. Turning around, she was a boy, with hair as light as the sun, and eyes as grey as his mother's. Draco examined the two unfamiliar women in the room, and bowed to them after he stood by his Mother. "Draco, this is Mrs. Marco, and her daughter, Amadea. She's as old as you, seven."

"It's lovely meeting you." Draco said.

"Why don't you and Amadea go outside and play in the gardens? The snow is lovely outside. Just remember to button up. It's cold out. I'm sure she'd love to see the gardens during the winter." Draco simply nodded, motioning for the shy, curly-haired girl to follow him. With an all-too encouraging push off the couch from her mother, she looked back, uneasily, only to see the both of them with smiles plastered on their faces. Before Amadea cleared the corner, she heard Narcissa whisper to her mother, "Oh, how I hope they are paired together. What a perfect pure-blood marriage that would be."

"_Betrothed?"_ Bemused at such a word, she was almost blind-sided when Draco handed her, her winter coat. "Come on, Mother says I have to show you the garden. Don't be so slow, Marco."

"It's Amadea."

"Whatever."

"_Rude."_ As ignorant as this blonde-haired nitwit was, she had to listen to his mother, and especially hers. The bitter cold nipped at her nose, as her lungs filled up with the chilled winter air. The garden took her breath away, as the winter flowers had frost clinging onto them. For as cold as the winter season was, the fountain hadn't frozen over. Magic simply amazed her, even if it was something as simple as a charm. She loved coming from a family of witched and wizards. Marveling in the wonders of the wizarding world, she was quickly interrupted by Draco's impatient voice. "What are you staring at, Marco?" Her fact turned five shades of red, not realizing she was staring at the ignorant boy.

"The fountain, but your ugly mug got in the way, **Malfoy**. And don't call me, Marco, it's, Amadea." Draco bowed at her, mockingly.

"Your wish is my command_**Amadea**_." Marching up to him, he stood only several inches taller than her. "Why are you so cruel? Are you this mean to everyone? Or is it just girls?" With every question she asked, she got closer to him, infuriated with this insufferable boy. Draco looked at her, smiling. With a quick nudge, he pushed her away, causing her to fall into the fountain. Amadea let out a squeal before she landed into the freezing cold water.

Draco stood in front of the fountain, laughing at her. Too consumed, basking in his adolescent glory, he was yanked into the fountain face-first. Sputtering out water, he glared at the small bundle of anger in front of him. "What the bloody hell was that for, Marco?!"

"YOU!" She screamed. "POMPOUS! ARROGANT! MEAN! IDIOT!" Grabbing him by the coat sleeve, she smacked him in the arm with her soggy mittens, hoping it would teach the brat not to mess with a Marco.

"AMADEA MARCO!" Her mother's shrill voice came running out, gawking at her shivering, wet, and grime-covered childe. "Your coat is ruined! You are soaking wet, and… why were you two fighting so violently in the fountain IN the middle of winter?!" Yanking her daughter away from Draco, Narcissa followed behind, copying the same expression as Annette.

"He was being _rude_." Amadea said with pleading eyes. "He was being mean, and not treating me like a lady."

"Because you're not one, Marco."

"Draco! Shame on you!" Narcissa said, grabbing him by the arm. "Now let's get both of you inside and dried off. You both are in serious trouble."

The world came crashing down on Amadea, because she realized she unleashed the monster that her mother can be. She'd just have to wait until she got through the doors of her house to fully comprehend how furious her mother was with her. Just the thought of it made her shake in fear.


	2. Dead as the Winter Frost: Part 2

**Dead as the Winter Frost: Part 2**

* * *

_Author's Note: I just wanted to thank, xXMizz Alec VolturiXx, for the great and very first review for the revised edition of A Hierarchy to Kill For! I hope you all enjoy part two of Dead as the Winter Frost! Enjoy!_

_XOXO,_

_Amadea_

* * *

The fire was one of the only things that had a sense of warmth in this room. Her mother and Draco were the coldest of cold. Not even death's chill could warm their freezing cold hearts. Her coat, easily fixed, was airing out by the fireplace as her mother continued to ramble in an exchange of words with Narcissa and the newly-arrived Lucius. "Rest assured, Mrs. Marco, that Draco will be severely punished for his actions. I also would advise you to make sure your daughter will not act like a howling banshee as well."

"_So that's where Draco gets it from."_ Amadea let out a soft snort of amusement to herself, praying to God that she'd never marry someone like Draco.

"Lucius, I beg to differ. Amadea wasn't a, "howling banshee", she felt like Draco wasn't treating her properly. You have to see both sides of this."

"Perhaps, but let me attend to our son, and teach him the consequences of mistreating our guests. Goodnight, Mrs. Marco, I hope to see you in a different situation as this." Annette ran her fingers through her hair, furrowing her eyebrows as Lucius turned around. Narcissa watched her husband turn the corner. "I'm sorry, Annette. I wish today didn't go as badly as it did."

"Well, we can't turn back time, now can we? Amadea, it's time for us to go. Grab your coat, we are leaving."

"But Mommy, I'm still co-"

"NOW, Amadea. I don't care if you're cold. I'm not the one who was fighting in the water in the middle of winter." The young child's eyes were filling up with silent tears as she quickly wiped them away, retrieving her coat. "Goodbye Mrs. Malfoy. Sorry about the trouble…" Narcissa bent down to hug the curly-haired girl. "It's alright, sweet one. We will make sure that next time will be better, okay?" Kissing the top of her head, she watched as the little girl turned around, her eyes almost pleading to take her away from the woman who was dragging her out of the door.

In that moment, her blood turned cold. Annette had no compassion for the only thing related to her by blood; her child. Narcissa felt a sense of motherly guilt wash over her. Always wanting a daughter of her own, a little girl to turn into a beautiful lady, she wanted more than anything to take this sweet girl in, but, sadly, it was not possible.

* * *

"Mama…"

"Enough, get into the house." Shoving her daughter in forcefully through the doors. The child fell onto the cold wooden floor, scraping her knees. Annette picked her up by her hair, slapping her across the face.

"Learn."

That was all her mother had said to the crying child, curled up into a ball on the floor, walking away, with the clack of her heels.

Forever burnt into her mind. All she wanted to do was wither away, like the flowers in the garden, killed by the winter frost. She never understood how she couldn't be like the flowers, for her mother was as dead as the winter frost.

* * *

Sorry, everyone, that this chapter was so short, but I promise the next one is coming up soon! Thank you for reading! :)


	3. Author's Note: IMPORTANT!

**Author's Note**

So, my lovely readers, I am having a dilemma with the plot line. While I have been watching the Harry Potter marathon that has been on ABC Family this weekend, I am crossed between two options. I have been debating on starting my story out during the 6th year of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, during Half Blood Prince instead of the first year of Deathly Hallows. I want to make my story longer than it was, and I'd love to hear your input if you guys want to help take part in this decision. I am leaning more towards Half Blood Prince, instead of Deathly Hallows: Part 1. When I get enough input, I'll be rewriting the third chapter and rewrite the plot. I am excited to hear your feedback, please let me know!

With Love,

Amadea


End file.
